


Saturdays

by unitchiefwives



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU, Cute, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitchiefwives/pseuds/unitchiefwives
Summary: Waking up and having breakfast in one of the cutest ways possible. This is just Saturday fluff because after the finale, I think everyone needs some. JJ and Emily just living their life on a weekend with the boys. Also, a small look into Reid and Max.





	Saturdays

The sun was shining through the white wooden blinds, as a young, but not too young blonde slowly creaked open the door to his parent's room. He looked in ever so slightly to make sure they were asleep, once the coast was clear he turned around with his pointer finger at his mouth making the sign of silence to his little brother. He held out his hand and the smaller blonde grabbed it. They tiptoed over to the end of the bed trying not to giggle. Taking a quick glance at each other, Henry nodded and they both jumped into the bed with Michael yelling, “Morning mommies!” with the biggest smile on his face. 

JJ was the first one to jump and she looked over to find Emily wiping her eyes. JJ pulled Henry close and squeezed him tight while an excited Michael was staring over Emily waiting for her to open her eyes. As soon as she did, an automatic smile appeared, “Morning lovebug.” the little one wrapped his arms around her after giving her a kiss on the forehead and she did the same. JJ couldn’t believe her eyes because the life she wanted was actually happening.

As she was staring at the three before her, she just smiled. Emily lovingly looked up at her with soft eyes in the midst of Michael still engulfing her and she could feel the brunettes happiness as well. Henry laid down between the two facing Emily and wrapped his arm around her too as he turned to JJ, “Mommy, hug attack?” with those simple words JJ joined in and Emily was basically being dogpiled. 

Realizing there was only one way out, she saw someone's armpit and started tickling. The laugh of the one and only Michael Lamontagne was heard suddenly and the entire pile broke apart as they all rolled over and she was finally free. Getting up and fixing her shirt she helped a laughing Henry up. They looked at each other in excitement then turned to the other two, “PANCAKES?” 

Michael just giggled and they all followed along. JJ rose her eyebrows, “I think that’s a yes.” Emily helped Michael off the bed and got down to their level, “Do you both want to wash your hands and we will meet you in the kitchen?” both nodded eagerly with Henry kissing Emily on the cheek before he left and Michael begging for another hug. They did the same to JJ and before the two women knew it they were alone, at least for a minute or two. 

JJ got up and walked over to the brunette and put her hands on her waist pulling her closer. She looked her in the eyes and then moved her sight to the brunettes lips while biting her own a bit. She smiled a little and then kissed the beautiful woman before her and then released, “Goodmorning beautiful.” Emily smiled and kissed her back and then let go, “Good Morning.” 

They stared at each other for a few moments before JJ spoke, “We should probably head down there.” Emily nodded in agreement, “I think you’re right.” JJ let go slightly as she grabbed Emily’s hand letting her waist go and the brunette followed behind her. When they got downstairs they found the boys on the phone and JJ immediately ran as Emily stood there in disbelief. While Emily was lightly scolding the boys, JJ was on the phone with a certain genius, “Spence I’m so sorry.” he laughed a bit, “Jennifer it’s fine, they just invited us for breakfast.” the blonde held the speaker  
part of the phone with her hand and whispered loudly to the brunette, “Em, wanna have Spence and Max over to eat?” Emily tilted her head in confusion looking at the boys laughing in front of her quietly and then back at JJ, “Is that who they really called?” JJ nodded her head. Emily tried not to laugh because it was actually cute and simply replied, “Of course.” 

Once again trying not to laugh in front of the boys she took a deep breath biting her lips so it wouldn’t look like she was giving in and looked them in the eyes, “Boys, you know you don’t call anyone before nine in the morning,” she paused and looked over to a busy JJ trying to explain what happened to Reid and then turned back to the little ones with her hand on the side of her mouth so JJ wouldn’t hear what she was going to say next, “Since it was you’re Uncle Spence though, let me know next time and we can prank call him.” 

Hearing a loud crack of laughter coming from the other three, JJ hung up, “See you in a bit Spence.” curious as to what was going on she gave them all a confused look and then suddenly tried to act as if nothing happened. She just smiled and rolled her eyes and let them be as she headed into the pantry to get the ingredients. Grabbing all she could handle, she sat them on the counter, “Henry can you please grab the oil and sugar?” heading past her he high fived her, “Got it, mom.” 

Grabbing the bowls from under the counter she saw Emily grabbing some toys for Michael to play with. She smiled then realized she forgot some stuff, “Love,” Emily turned around immediately, “Yeah babe?” setting the bowl and whisk on the counter she looked at the fridge then back at her wife, “Can you please get the eggs and milk out?” 

Zooming through the kitchen with a toy truck and nearly tripping JJ, Michael slammed into the pantry door and shut it. Emily hurried up and sat the milk and eggs on the counter and ran to the pantry to open it, “Henry are you okay?” he was on the ground because right as his little brother hit the door he was about to come out. Emily saw that he couldn’t find his glasses so she grabbed them and handed them to him. He put on his glasses and looked at her, “Thank you mom, I’m good.” brushing off some dust he started to get up. Emily grabbed his arm to help him and then hugged him, “Are you sure you’re okay?” She let go and waited for an answer. He smiled, “Don’t worry mom, I’m fine.” 

They walked out and JJ reached out to him, “Bud are you okay?” she hugged him and then let go. He looked at her, “Don’t worry mom, I’m super good. Pancakes?” JJ looked at Emily to make sure he was telling the truth and she gave a reassuring nod. JJ bent down to his level, “Of course, but we have to talk to Michael now. We’ll start the pancakes right after, I promise.” 

Henry went to go sit at the island as JJ and Emily sat down on the floor next to a tiny blonde playing with a truck. Michael looked up at them because he knew he messed up but he tried to play it off, “Hi Mommies.” JJ took his truck and put it off to the side, “Michael, you were playing in the kitchen weren’t you?” he quietly nodded and looked down. Emily spoke next, “Little one, you know you aren’t supposed to play in there, it’s dangerous.” JJ continued, “and you almost hurt your brother and I.” she could see he felt really bad, her and Emily both did but they couldn’t let this slide. JJ gently brought his face up so she could see his eyes, “You will be grounded from your favorite toys for a week okay?” JJ looked at Emily to see if that worked and if she agreed and then Emily turned his face to her’s, “Also, no chocolate milk for three days.” she looked at JJ to see if that worked too and the blonde nodded in agreement. They both hugged him, and JJ spoke, “Bud, we love you but hurting others is bad.” they all released it and Emily pointed to Henry at the table, “Why don’t you go apologize?” 

Michael first said sorry to his parents then got his tiny self up and went over to his brother. The chair was higher so his face was where the bottom of the seat was, but he tapped on Henry’s leg three times. He looked down and gave the little one all his attention. Michael cleared his throat loudly, “Henry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I love you.” Henry hopped off the chair and kneeled down where he was face to face with his brother, “It’s okay,” he said with a smile, “I know I did stuff like that too as a kid, we all do. You just have to learn.” he gave him a huge hug and then let go, “and, I love you too.”

JJ and Emily were just standing there watching it all unfold and JJ whispered, “We really do have amazing kids don’t we.” Emily laughed, “Yeah, we do but if something like this happens in a few years...Henry will want to punch him” JJ couldn’t disagree because she had an older sister but for now, she was going to appreciate the present. The time flew by faster than they thought and suddenly they heard the front door unlock which meant Reid was there. Michael went running and as Henry walked by following him he made a snarky comment, “If he was older I would have hidden his trucks.” JJ and Emily just awkwardly looked at each other in a slight worry as they thought as profilers first and then chilled out once they remembered it was normal. Once they chilled out Emily turned to JJ being snarky herself, “Ha, told you!” the blonde rolled her eyes, “Shut up.” and they joined the others in the front room.

The boys basically attacked the genius and Max. Michael being who he is, went up and tapped on Max’s leg. She looked down at him as he had his hands out to be picked up. She lifted him up, “ How’s my favorite jellybean?” he giggled, “How’s mine.” she looked at Reid and then back at him, “I’m doing pretty amazing now that I get to see all of you.” Henry gave her a hug too before she put Michael back down. 

JJ hugged Reid, “Thank you, Spence, I’m so sorry again.” he laughed a bit once they let go, “As I said, it’s fine.” he looked at Max then back at JJ, “We were going to go out anyways.” Max spoke, “Plus, we love every chance to see you guys and the kids.” JJ gave her a hug next. Emily followed with hugging Reid as the other two were holding a conversation. She whispered silently in his ear, “Spence, thank you.” once they let go he had a funny face, “For what?”

She turned to the kids in the front room and then at JJ then followed her eyes back to Reid, “For noticing, for accepting us, and for loving us.” a smile appeared across his face and he brought her in for a stronger hug whispering this time, “I’ve always seen it, Emily, I’m just happy my two favorite people can finally be happy together. Also, seeing you as a mom is all I’ve ever wanted for you.” they let go and Emily’s eyes were watering. She did a slight smile trying not to cry then compartmentalized quickly. After snapping out of the emotions, she went over to Max and gave her a hug, “Hey Max, welcome!” JJ just stood back and admired her beautiful wife. Everything was finally in place, Spence was happy, and she finally had the love of her life...her soulmate. 

Reid saw her admiring Emily and was so happy for them, he couldn’t believe that after all these years it had finally happened. Eventually, her eyes drifted back to him and they both knew it was a thank you. The truth was if JJ had never faked her love for Reid in the hostage situation then he never would have made JJ and Emily finally get together. He knew she meant her, and he wasn’t upset because he had a sibling love and knew ever since the two met that they were meant to be. 

The adults finally made it to the kitchen, only to remember that they didn’t make it to the actual cooking aspect yet. JJ and Emily yelled, “Shit!” and then quietly looked in the front room to make sure the boys didn’t hear. JJ turned to Reid and Max, “ We kinda had to get onto one of the boys and didn’t have time to start the food yet.” 

Max went over to the counter and started putting the flour in, “Good thing teamwork is a thing.” Emily let out a large breath, “What did we do to deserve you?” JJ went over to Max in relief, “No kidding.” Reid gave them both a funny look as he was standing there watching them. They all turned to him and JJ spoke, “Don’t worry Spence, we’re thankful for you too.” he laughed a bit, “She’s my girlfriend?” Max looked at the women on each side of her adding ingredients and then at him mouthing with loving eyes, “I love you.” and that’s all he needed. 

He did that smile with no teeth that showed his happiness through his eyes, making sure the girls didn’t need help he put his hand out, “Do you guys need help?” they all took a look at each other and Max spoke, “We’re good.” he headed out to the front room with the boys where he found them trying to find a movie. He silently kneeled down behind them, “What movie shall it be?” Henry turned around and flopped, “I don’t even want to watch something.” Reid looked up with his thinking face on then turned to him, “Then what do you want to do?” Henry looked at Michael then back at his Uncle Spence, “Read.” 

Spencer smiled, “How about you get one of your books Henry, and how about you choose a book and I’ll read it to you?” he said the last part to Michael. They both happily nodded and went searching. Henry had to go downstairs but by the time he came back, Michael had chosen his book and it was in Spencer’s hand. Henry was snuggled up in the couch while Reid was crisscrossed with Michael in his lap. He started reading, they were like this for about an hour with switching between books before Emily came out, “Breakfast is ready!” Michael got up immediately and ran to Emily for her to pick him up. The other two followed and she put him in the seat next to her.   
Reid went into the kitchen to help them get the plates and sat the boy’s down and then Max and JJ came in with the rest. Before they knew it, all the plates were out and everyone was sitting down. They all started eating the pancakes in silence until Henry randomly stopped, “Mom?” he looked at Emily. She was so happy he remembered, she grabbed a velvet box out of her pocket and handed it to JJ. Then Henry pulled something Emily didn’t know about. He then turned to JJ, “Mom?” trying not to smile because he kept the secret from them both he watched JJ set the box Emily gave her on the table and pulled another one out of her pocket. 

Looking confused Emily grabbed the box and opened it, “JJ, how did you know?” it was a gold locket that matched JJ’s with Henry and Michael’s photos on each side. JJ smiled, “Will told me you called and told him that I needed a new locket, which I never thanked you for, so thank you.” Emily had so much love on her face, “Thank you, now open yours.” JJ laughed a bit at Emily’s aggression and opened the box. She nearly gasped as it was a gold heart necklace with the birthstones of all four of them with an engravement on the side that read, “Finally and forever.” 

Both of them got up and gave each other a kiss, thanking each other. Once they sat back down Emily looked next to her at Henry, “You are a better secret keeper than I thought.” and JJ added on, “No kidding.” he just smiled and looked at them, “I just wanted to see you both even happier.” Reid cleared his throat, “Since all the surprises are coming up,” he kneeled down on one knee next to Max, “We have been together for two years now, will you please do me the honor of being my wife. Even though statistically most marriages fall apart and end in divorce, I promise to try my best.”

Max was almost in tears, “Yes Spencer Reid, YES!” he put the ring on and she hugged him. Once everyone calmed down she turned to JJ and Emily, “Did you guys know?” they looked down trying not to give away that they did and JJ simply said, “Nope, not at all.” Max knew it was crap and called them out, “Liars.” they all started laughing and Emily spoke, “He asked us if he could this morning when JJ was on the phone with him.” 

They all finished their breakfast and not long after Reid and Max said their goodbyes as they had plans for the rest of the day. They helped clean dishes so JJ and Emily were on the couch with Michael sitting in JJ’s lap and Henry snuggled close to Emily while they were watching Cars. The two of them were hand in hand and they gave each other a quick kiss followed by a smile and JJ said quietly, “I love you.” and Emily bit her lip, “I love you too.” 

Henry snuggled closer to Emily and looked up at her as he said something the two of them weren’t expecting, “Mom, I know you haven’t been in our lives as a mom mom for the entire time, but I know you’ve always loved us like your kids and thank you for that. I love you.” she gave him a kiss on his head, “I love you too.” JJ was sitting there trying not to cry. Emily turned to her, “Are you going to cry?” JJ lightly slapped her on the arm, “Shut up and watch the movie.” Emily just laughed but what she didn’t let show was that she almost cried too. Her biggest dream was to be happy with a wife and kids...with a family, and she finally had that. 

They made it through the first two movies and Michael had fallen asleep, it was his nap time anyways so it worked out perfectly. JJ went to go put him down and Henry turned to Emily, “May I go read upstairs in my room?” Emily pulled him in close, “Of course you can.” He went upstairs and started continuing the book he started earlier. 

JJ walked back down to find Emily cleaning up, “I think he stayed asleep.” the brunette turned around, “Whew good, he took a late nap the last few days and that sucked.” she went back to cleaning and the blonde walked up behind her and wrapped her hands around her waist setting her chin on her shoulder, “You’re an amazing wife and I couldn’t ask for anyone better.” she kissed her neck. Emily turned around and they started softly kissing as Emily cuffed JJ’s face and the blonde pulled her closer and rested her hands on her hips. 

It continued on for only a little bit longer before JJ stopped it, “I love you,” she paused for a second, “I know I’ve already said that but I just still can’t believe this is my reality.” Emily bit her lip with a smile, “Well you better believe it because,” she lifted her left hand and showed her ring finger then lifted JJ’s, “This is a symbol of my love and commitment to you,” then she pointed to their framed marriage contract, “and that means we are married legally by the state.” JJ smiled real big, “You’re a real smart ass Emily Prentiss-Jareau” the brunette smiled even bigger showing teeth this time, “Your smart ass Jennifer Jareau-Prentiss” 

Shaking her head, JJ rolled her eyes and started messing with her necklace, “Em, this is perfect...now I can always have my family with me.” Emily grabbed hers and started rubbing her hand over it, “I still can’t believe you found out, I told him not to ever tell you.” JJ was the one to bite her lip this time. She took a deep breath, “He admitted that he knew about our feelings for each other. Then he told me because he knew I needed to know.” a small smile appeared across her face, “I really do like that man. I’m glad that didn’t end dirty.” JJ agreed. 

Breaking apart their closeness they headed upstairs to check on Henry. Knocking lightly on his door they peeked in. Emily saw him still reading, “Bud you doing good?” He looked up and nodded giving a thumbs up. JJ smiled, “Good.” they cracked the door and went to go check on Michael who they found still sound asleep. They closed the door and went to their room so they could whisper and for sure not be heard. Once the door was shut they started talking, “Ice cream?” JJ silently laughed, “Of course Em, is that a question.”

They kept a mini fridge in their closet. It wasn’t that they kept sweets from the kids, they just didn’t want to go downstairs and possibly wake them up when they wanted ice cream in the middle of the night. Emily got a tub of rocky road out of the fridge and they sat in their bed, yes still in their PJ’s. They put on sex and the city and relaxed. JJ was sitting with her legs apart and Emily using her thighs as a pillow while they watched and ate. 

After about an episode they heard some footsteps and changed the show to Law and Order. Henry knocked and crept in once he got the go-ahead. He found his moms in the same position they hadn’t move from, “Can I lay down with you guys?” Emily rolled over and they both patted the center for him to join. He hopped and snuggled in between them. He looked and noticed the ice cream, he looked up at her with puppy eyes, “Mom?” she rolled her eyes playfully, “Only because I love you.” she gave him a bite and he smiled, “Thank you.” 

He turned to Emily with yet another set of puppy eyes, “I love you mom” she laughed, “Wow, you are really taking advantage of us.” she gave him a bite too. He smiled once again and turned to the tv, “Oooo, SVU!” he turned to his mom’s, “I want to be a profiler like you guys, Uncle Spence.” JJ and Emily looked at each other with a smile the attacked him with a hug. While still hugging him, Emily spoke, “That makes us so happy Henry. I know we have to leave a lot but the fact you know we still love you means the world.” JJ spoke next, “It really does Henry.”

They heard tiny footsteps from the hallway and before they knew it, Michael was joining them on the bed. He managed to steal a few bites as well from them. When they knew he was coming though, they changed the station to Disney because he was way too young for SVU. The littlest one snuggled between them all and just held JJ tight as they continued to watch tv. Emily had her arm around Henry and they were just enjoying each others presence. 

After about a few episodes of a show, Emily’s phone rang. JJ gave her a questioning look, “Please don’t tell me it’s-” Emily nodded her head and answered it, “Prentiss.” JJ was watching the entire interaction, “Okay, mhmm, I will contact the rest of the team and we will be there as soon as possible.” JJ rolled her eyes and then Emily hung up and looked at everyone with a defeated face, “J, we have a case.” after kissing Michael she got up and put on her watch, “Well, I’ll call Will or my mom...is your’s available? Just in case?” Emily nodded her head yes and then they both turned to the boys. JJ spoke first, “Guys, we have a case so we’re going to have to leave for a little bit.” Emily put on her watch and added on, “We love you both so much and will be back as soon as possible.” JJ went to the other side where Emily was to turn off the alarm because she knew Emily would forget. 

It was then that Henry and Michael engulfed them in a group hug. Henry hugged the tightest, “We love you both and I know you have to save lives. Please be safe.” they squeezed them both and then let go. Henry took Michael into his room and they played because he knew his moms needed to get ready so they could be superheros and save those less fortunate than him and his brother.

JJ was trying to figure out who was the freest. Sadly, Will had to do a stakeout for an important case, and her mother had to leave town sooner than she planned. She was about to lose hope because Ambassador Prentiss was usually out of town, but when she answered personally and said she was free, JJ let out a huge breath she didn’t know she was holding. Emily whispered, “Did she not answer again?” JJ put the phone on speaker because Emily’s mom told her too, “Actually darling, I am free and would LOVE to take my grandchildren while you both go and save lives.” 

Emily automatically apologized, “Sorry mother, umm thank you.” Ambassador Prentiss huffed, “Emily Prentiss, don’t use umm, and it’s my pleasure. Also JJ dear, please watch my girl because she can be a lot.” JJ laughed silently and Emily threw a shirt at her, “Of course Ambassador, you know I got her.” after a few seconds of silence her mom spoke, “Thank you, at least someone can keep her in line. Love you sweetie, and please call me mom. Also in five minutes, my driver will be there to pick them up. I already have clothes and toys.” JJ bit her lip to try and not say anything bad, “I’m sorry, still working on that. Love you too mom and thank you once again.” 

She hung up and JJ busted up laughing. Emily gave out a huge “Ugh” and rolled her eyes, “I swear she loves you more than she loves me.” JJ was buckling her buckle trying not to laugh, “Maybe she just thinks I-” she paused, “Never mind, I think you’re right.” putting on her blazer Emily took a glance at JJ, “Is that my shirt?” the blonde looked at it, “So what? Last time I checked...the blazer you are wearing is mine and according to that paper framed in our living room, what’s yours is mine and what’s mine is yours.” the now fully dressed brunette walked over to JJ and whispered in her ear, “Stop kidding yourself, we’ve been sharing clothes since we met.” straightening up her blazer, JJ simply said, “Fair.” and they headed downstairs. 

While JJ was getting the go bags out and getting the kids downstairs, she sent a text out to the rest of the team. She hated to ruin Reid and Max’s day along with everyone else’s but that was part of the job. Once the kids got downstairs each with a book and toy in hand, JJ and Emily gave their hugs and kisses and sooner rather than later their ride was there and they got in. 

JJ and Emily didn’t know but her mom was in the limo and took the kids to Paris while they were on the case, but that was something she would tell the ladies once they got back...or never, as in Prentiss fashion. Emily made coffee for them both to go as JJ loaded and got the car ready. 

They were at the BAU in thirty minutes flat and Emily met Garcia getting the files ready. JJ handed Garcia the cup of tea they made her as she was working. Emily was in her office making some calls, “So Pen, how was your weekend going?” the perkier blonde grabbed the cup, “I needed your tea thank you, but I heard it wasn’t as good as yours or someone else's according to a certain genius.” JJ blushed, “Yeah, Emily and I made today a family day and Reid proposed to Max. We would have. I guess he told you the story of how he ended up at our house?” Garcia laughed, “Of course buttercup, it was so cute.” JJ messed with her hair a bit, “We would have called you too but we knew you were uhh, busy.” JJ tried not to laugh but Garcia smacked her with a file, “Jaydge, just because Luke and I went to dinner, it doesn’t mean we are together.” JJ rolled her eyes playfully, “Whatever” and then walked out. 

Walking into the bullpen she saw how empty it still was and looked up to see Emily on her phone scrolling through something. She walked up and leaned on the door frame lightly knocking. Emily ignored it and kept scrolling. JJ walked over behind her and saw that the brunette was going through pictures of them and the kids and some of them had Will in them. She wrapped her arms around her leaning over, “I know Love, I hated that we had to leave them too. But we get to see them soon.” she gave her a quick kiss. Letting go, JJ sat across Emily in the chair on the other side of her desk. Emily finally stopped scrolling and locked her phone setting it down. A few seconds later she looked up at her wife, “This is still kind of new to me, how do you do it? How do you leave them knowing what’s out there?” 

Taking a deep breath, JJ grabbed Emily’s hands from across the desk, “I used to be where you are but then I started seeing it as making it a better place for them. It still hurts to leave them but thinking that helps. Also knowing that I have them and you to come back too and have, helps especially with the tough cases.” taking a big sigh Emily squeezed JJ’s hands, “I can’t think like that now but I’ll get there. For now, I’ll just move the feelings off to the side so I can do this job.” 

They gave one last kiss before JJ headed out to the bullpen and everyone else started piling in. Eventually, they all made it to the conference room. While the brunette and Garcia were giving the case, JJ was sitting there engaging while also just admiring her wife once again. The fact that she could finally call her that, her wife. After all these years...it was finally the truth. 

Emily was also engaged but for a short time she looked at JJ and they locked eyes and smiled at each other. This was it, this was what they both had wanted forever. They were both truly happy and had everything they needed and wanted. For once, everything was right where it needed to be and all the hard times in the past were worth it. They had each other, their kids, and their team...and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
